villainfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Injustice Legion
The Injustice Legion are the main antagonists on the Mega Crossover fanfic, Super Milestone Wars. The Injustice Legion is a Legion of Doom-type organisation. The organisation itself is a "Captain Ersatz" of the Injustice League from Justice League. Members * Princess Jody: Leader of the Injustice Legion * Prince Tom: Jody's husband and 2nd-in-command of the Injustice Legion. Was turned into a vampire by force. He's an alternate version of Tom (from A Kind of Magic) from the same universe as Princess Jody * E.V.I.L.: Villain group from SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", stands for Every Villain Is Lemons * The League of Villlins: Villain group from the Jimmy Neutron special of the same name * The Body of Evil: Villain group from The Fairly Odd Parents, an evil organisation consisting of the Crimson Chin's most vile enemies * Imaginary Gary: Villain from The Fairly Odd Parents * Super Toilet: Inhabitant of Unwish Island from The Fairly Odd Parents * Dark Laser: Villain from The Fairly Odd Parents * Pumpkinator: Inhabitant of Unwish Island * Super Bike: Inhabitant of Unwish Island * Great Sphinx: Inhabitant of Unwish Island * Black Cross Army: Villain group from Himitsu Sentai Goranger and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Shocker: Villain group from Kamen Rider and OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Super Shocker: Villain group from Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * Badan Empire: Villain group from Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Sheldon J. Plankton: Villain from SpongeBob SquarePants * Vlad Plasmius: Villain from Danny Phantom * Matt Pinfield: Villain from The Naked Brothers Band animated special "Supetastic 6" * Nome King: Villain from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986 anime) * King Lotor: Villain from Voltron and Voltron Force. Ruler of Planet Doom * Borg Queen: Villain from Star Trek and leader of the Borg Collective * Dr. Eggman X: Version of Dr. Eggman from Sonic X * Dr. Robotnik AoStH: Version of Dr. Eggman from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, today he is renamed Dr. Eggman and resembles his video game counterpart * Dr. Eggman (Robotnik Mk-II): Version of Dr. Eggman from Archie Comics * Dr. Robotnik SatAM: Version of Dr. Eggman from SatAM * Dr. Robotnik StC: Version of Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Comic * Dr. Robotnik SU: Version of Dr. Robotnik from Sonic Underground * The Elder God: Villain from Legacy of Kain * Professor Gill Herbert: Villain from Kikaider and leader of DARK * Overdevil: Villain from Overman King Gainer * Emperor Charles zi Britannia: Villain from Code Geass and ruler of the Britannian Empire * Divine Crusaders: Villain group from Super Robot Wars * Biolizard: Villain from Sonic Adventure 2 * Dark Gaia: Villain from Sonic Unleashed * Knights of Vengence: Villain group from season 2 of W.I.T.C.H. * The Kurgan: Villain from Highlander * Los Dark: Villain from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship * Agent Abrella: Villain from Dekaranger * Cutmen: Secret Society Egos' army from Battle Fever J * Dustlers: Vader Clan's army from Denziman * MachineMen: Machine Empire Black Magma from Sun Vulcan * Shippo Soldiers: Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire's army from Dynaman * Mecha Clones: Neo Gear Empire's army from Bioman * Hidrer Soldiers: Gozma's army from Changeman * Zolors: Mess' army from Choushinsei Flashman * Jimmers: Volt's army from Liveman * Wular Soldiers: Boma Hundred Tribes' army from Turboranger * Batzler Soldiers: Silver Imperial Army Zone's army from Fiveman * Golem Soldiers: Bandora Gang's army from Zyuranger * Cotpotros: Gorma Tribe's army from Dairanger * Dorodoros: Youkai Army Corps' army from Kakuranger * Barlo Soldiers: Machine Empire Baranoia's army from Ohranger * Combatant Wumpers: Space Bozozoku Bowzock's army from Carranger * Soldier Kunekunes: Evil Electric Kingdom Nejirejia's army from Megaranger * Pirate Soldier Yartots: Space Pirat Barban's army from Gingaman * Familiar Imps: Psyma Family's army from GoGoFive * Junk Droid Zenitts: Londers Family's army from Timeranger * Orgettes: Ogre Tribe Org's army from Gaoranger * Genin Magerappa: Space-Ninja Group Jakanja's army from Hurricanger * Barmia Soldiers: Invasion's Garden Evolien's army from Akaranger * Combatant Karths: Gajah's army from Boukenger * Rinshis: Rin Juken Akugata's army from Gekiranger * Nanashi Company: Gedoushu's army from Shinkenger * Dr. Blowhole: Villain from The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Villains